


Джекичан'39

by WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Коннору не хотят давать оружие.
Relationships: Джеффри Фаулер - Relationship, Коннор (RK800) - Relationship, Хэнк Андерсон - Relationship
Series: Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647592
Kudos: 4





	Джекичан'39

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Джекичан'39  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]   
> **Тема:** Оружие  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 181 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хэнк Андерсон, Джеффри Фаулер, Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** стёб  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Коннору не хотят давать оружие.  
>  **Предупреждение:** диалоги  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Джекичан'39"

— И что это за херня, Хэнк?

— Коннор действовал по протоколу. Он же предупредил, что будет стрелять...

— И направил на подозреваемого палец.

— Ну да.

— Подозреваемый, само собой, не подчинился. Да и кто стал бы!

— Именно. Будь у Коннора пистолет, не стал бы и рыпаться.

— Пистолет... Он мужика подстрелил — монеткой! 

— Джефф, он полицейский на службе, ему нужно оружие. Как и остальным девианатам в участке.

— Ты знаешь, андроиды не получат разрешение, пока новые законы шиты белыми нитками.

— Что ж, до тех пор Коннору придётся использовать подручные средства для обезвреживания опасных элементов.

_**A few days later...** _

— Хэнк, блядь, серьёзно? Унитаз?! Отряд террористов, вооружённых до зубов, до полусмерти избит унитазом!

— Ну так никто, кроме них, не пострадал, дело закрыто, в чём проблема?

— В том, что пресса выставляет нас идиотами! Фотографии эти...

— Хех, и правда, с пушкой Коннор смотрелся бы эффектней. А это что?

— Разрешение на ношение и использование оружия в рабочее время. Исключительно для Коннора и исключительно под твою ответственность!

— Так бы сразу. Только это, Джефф... Мы на днях устроили марафон фильмов с Джеки Чаном...

Отчаянный стон капитана было слышно даже через пуленепробиваемые стены его кабинета.


End file.
